


new message

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: Leon is pretty sure that friends don't masturbate to friend's dick pics.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 423





	new message

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "dick pic fic" and it was VERY TEMPTING to keep it as that because i am v bad at naming things

“New message for you Leon, bzzt!”

Leon's Rotom Phone flew in front of his face and displayed his newest text. Leon choked on his own saliva when he saw what it was.

A dick. A beautiful dick, artfully lit, proudly erect, surrounded by neatly trimmed pubic hair, but a dick nonetheless.

_Want some of this dragon? ;)_

The message attached to it was no better.

“Rotom, is this...”

“A message from Raihan, bzzt!”

“Did someone steal his phone? Rotom, ask if someone stole Raihan’s phone.”

Rotom chirped at him as he relayed the message.

A moment later and Rotom displayed the response.

_I’m insulted – don’t you think the great Raihan would have a great dick to match?_

Attached was another picture, this time of Raihan’s hand gripping his cock, as if he was mid-stroke. Leon gaped at the photo, thinking about what Raihan would look like while masturbating. Would he be like he was on the battlefield, relentless and tenacious, not sparing a moment for rest, or would he be like an overgrown Yamper as he was outside of battle, cheerful and playful? Or was there a completely different side to him that Leon had never seen before?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He did _not_ need to be thinking about how his friend looked while masturbating.

He had work to do – Battle Tower was up and running, but Rose really left him in the lurch when he was named successor to everything Rose had owned. He nodded to his Rotom Phone, who zoomed back into its stand, and Leon continued going through his paperwork.

Half an hour later, Leon was finally done for the day. The sun had set ages ago, but he was always one to keep going until he got what he wanted. The determination was perfect when he was the Champion. As he stood up and stretched, cracking the kinks out of his back and neck, he wondered if it was all that great for him as a newly minted business man.

He went down to his home – living in the tower was perhaps _too_ convenient – and his Rotom Phone followed. He had eaten dinner in the office already, and all he wanted now was a hot shower and to sleep. While he was no stranger to grueling days, at least it had been _fun_ before.

Sighing, he had Rotom queue up anything he might have missed while he turned on the shower and peeled the clothes off his body. There was one text from Hop about his dinner, and another from Sonia about when they could catch up. No more dick pics from Raihan, he noted. He felt his own stir at the thought.

Raihan sent him this picture for a reason, right? He wasn’t sure if Raihan sent pictures like this to everyone – Leon’s communications were pretty heavily monitored when he was Champion, so he wouldn’t have seen it then – but since it was sent to him purposefully… maybe he wouldn’t mind if he used it to take care of himself?

Leon stepped into the shower and willed himself to stop thinking about it. Raihan was a friend, a very dear friend, who just happened to send him a dick pic today. For what reason, he wasn’t sure, but friends didn’t masturbate to friend’s dick pics. No matter what his own penis thought about it.

Leon got through the next few days without incident. It was busy at the tower still, but he found some time to grab coffee with Sonia. He only got a little lost on the way to the little coffee store, but managed to not be late. Chatting over coffee was always such a pleasure, and he could feel himself relaxing.

That was when he got another message from Raihan.

His Rotom Phone buzzed and chirped out, “Message from Raihan, bzzt!”

“Are you feeling okay?” Sonia looked at him strangely.

Leon knew he was probably beet red. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a little warm today.”

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s the middle of winter, Leon. And snowing outside.”

“Well we’re inside, right?” He laughed it off and changed the subject. “So how is Hop doing, for real?”

Sonia looked skeptically at him, and he knew she’d be asking about this the next time they’re not in a public place, but she gracefully lets him off.

By the time Leon got back to the tower, he ditched work entirely. He pulled out his phone and opened up the message.

_These buns would go great with your coffee._

There was an attached picture. Of Raihan, bent over a table, his shorts around his ankles, his perky arse sticking out. Leon groaned, feeling the blood rush to his dick.

He texted back, _Please tell me you didn’t take this picture because you saw me having coffee today._

His phone beeped almost immediately after he sent the message.

_Of course not – I have pictures ready ;)_

Leon's brain filled with mental images of Raihan taking lewd pictures of himself, especially knowing how much Raihan liked to take selfies... He was completely hard now, and he didn’t think a cold shower would help.

He texted back, his fingers feeling like molasses.

_Why do you have pictures ready?? Do you send these to everybody???_

_Lol no, you’re the only one. It’s the Leon Special!_

Leon’s brain short circuited. He was the only one who got these pictures? Did that mean something?? Was this a new thing that friends did nowadays??? He knew he probably had some catching up to do, what with growing up so sheltered and controlled, but... was he really that out of the loop?

While his brain was spinning in circles, another message had come in.

_Also, Sonia told me you were having coffee today. I’m always prepared._

Wait, did Sonia tell Raihan to send him dick pics? Why would Sonia want him to be sent dick pics?? Was this part of an elaborate prank to get him out of the tower more???

Now Leon was confused _and_ still had a raging boner.

Even though it was only mid-afternoon, he went to his bed and pulled all the sheets over his face. He started counting Wooloo and after six thousand of them, he drifted off to sleep.

He slept clear through to the next morning – a testament to how tired he was from all the work he’d been doing. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very restful sleep.

Leon had dreamt of Raihan and his big cock. He dreamt about kissing up and down Raihan's legs and eating his arse and sucking him off. He dreamt of himself being bent over his desk in his office, being taken against his floor to ceiling windows, making love slowly in his bed.

Before he had even fully woken up, Leon had his cock in hand, stroking himself to completion. He moaned, imagining Raihan’s hands on his body, Raihan's mouth sucking his penis, Raihan's dick in his arse, and came in thick spurts.

Only when his consciousness returned to him did he realize that he had moaned Raihan’s name through his orgasm.

As he lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling, he knew he should probably examine his feelings about Raihan in more detail. He knew he wouldn’t.

He pressed his palms to his eye sockets and groaned, first in frustration at his lack of willpower, and then because he forgot that one of his hands was covered in his own cum.

He went through the whole day in a daze, and he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what exactly he did. Leon repeated this process for another few days, partially because somehow, there was yet _another_ business that had emerged that Rose had created and it was now Leon's responsibility.

He couldn’t wait to get back to simply _battling_ in his Battle Tower.

He finally had some time to breathe after the business was all sorted. Sighing, he collapsed back into bed. It was already pitch-black outside, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn on any lights.

“Rotom, what have I missed in the last little bit?” Leon had instructed his Rotom Phone to only let through important calls and messages about the business.

His phone hovered in front of his face at the perfect height. “You have messages from Hop and Sonia, and there’s some new posts on Pokégram, bzzt!”

He checked his messages first. Hop told him about a raid he went on with Gloria, and how he was researching Flapple and Appletun and their Gigantamax forms. They were more active this time of year, and Hop wanted to know why their Gigantamax forms were practically the same.

Sonia asked when he was free next, and invited him over for curry. Leon knew that meant she wanted to talk to him in private, meaning she probably wanted to know why he was so busy and potentially what was up with his weirdness at coffee the other day, and...

Leon told his brain to shut up. He replied to Sonia with a brief, _How about tomorrow? I just wrapped something up and should have time!_ There. He would be responsible and face his fears head on.

Switching to something more mindless, he opened up Pokégram to see what everyone had been up to. His account used to be monitored by at least two social media managers back when he was Champion, so it was strange to be able to scroll aimlessly now. He chuckled at his past life. Sometimes he missed it, but there were some parts he could do without. The constant scrutiny was something he never got used to.

There wasn’t too much on Pokégram because Leon's account only followed the gym leaders, his brother, and Sonia, other than a few official news accounts and businesses from his managed days. Hop had posted a picture of the Gigantamax Flapple (or was it an Appletun?) he fought. The caption talked a bit more about his research, and Leon felt so proud of his little brother as he clicked the little heart icon.

Nessa had posted a picture of her newest clothing collection. The caption read, _it might be cold and snowy out, but now's the time to work on swim wear! hope you’re all looking forward to who we’ve signed as models, we got a few special ones~_

Leon was curious. Who would be special for a swimsuit collection? A famous model? He clicked on the heart and kept scrolling.

Sonia had a picture of Hop asleep at his desk. _Guess who got caught sleeping on the job! @hop_skip_jump_

Hop had responded. _It’s because my boss is such a slave driver!_

Leon chuckled. He liked the picture and Hop's comment, and added his own. _And I thought my baby brother was working hard?! @hop_skip_jump have you been lying to me??_

The next few pictures were from official accounts, which amounted to mostly advertising. He should really unfollow them, but sometimes they had some useful details. Plus, he probably owned a few of them now... he frowned at that thought and kept scrolling, filing it away for further investigation later.

Raihan’s photo was next. The dragon tamer was shirtless and sweaty, a broad grin on his face, and Leon gulped. He tried not to think about situations where he’d want to see a sweaty shirtless Raihan. The caption on the selfie read, _Finished working out today, feels great! But it got even better, guess who I ran into??_

Leon noticed that there was a second photo. He swiped over and there was Raihan, still shirtless, with his arm around Gloria, who was blushing prettily. Suddenly, Leon felt irritated. Now some of the comments on the post made sense. Some strangers were asking if there would be an official announcement sometime soon, and some even asked when the wedding would be, and Raihan had liked them all!!

Leon didn’t hit the little heart icon on that post.

He grumbled. Maybe Raihan was lying when he said Leon was the only one who got those pictures. Or maybe he _wasn’t_ lying, but Raihan sure was free with his affections in person...

He sighed. He was being ridiculous, and Raihan could do what he wanted. He wasn’t the boss of him.

Now grumpy, he crawled under his sheets and willed himself into the sweet, thoughtless embrace of sleep.

He woke up to his Rotom Phone chirping that he had a call from Sonia. Groggily, he told Rotom to pick it up.

“Leon! What kind of curry did you want tonight?”

“Sonia, did you need to call this early?!”

“It’s like 10 am, Leon. Anyway, if you don’t tell me, it’ll be another Salad Curry. I know you don’t eat properly, after all.”

That woke Leon up. “Wait, wait, I want Sausage Curry!”

Sonia laughed. “I know, it’s your favourite. I’ll pick up the ingredients and you can show up at the usual time, then.” She hung up.

Leon sighed. He’d already slept in, so he might as well get started on his first day off in ages.

Perhaps in a fit of spite, he decided to go for a run and take a post-run selfie. He threw it onto his Pokégram stories with text that read, “went for a run on my day off!”

Not even a minute after be posted it, he got a response from Raihan. He used the heart eyes emoji reaction, and then sent a full message: _looking good, champ!!_

Leon frowned. He replied, deliberately obtusely, with, _but I’m not champion anymore._

The typing indicator came up almost immediately, followed by the response. _You’re champion of my heart, tho_

Leon’s frown deepened. He ignored the hopeful leap in his heart and tamped down on feelings that were threatening to bubble up. He distracted himself by throwing himself in some battles at the Battle Tower – after all, he might as well enjoy the fruits of his labour as well.

He always felt so alive when he was battling. He got to fight some wonderful trainers, and he gave out pointers, too. It was a good afternoon. He left in good time to meet up with Sonia, and let Charizard lead the way so no one would get distracted and then lost.

Leon knocked on the door perfectly on time for once, which he congratulated himself on in his head. He had already praised Charizard for bringing him to the right spot, who huffed at him before going back into his Pokéball.

Sonia pulled the door open with a big smile. “You’re here! Come in, I’m almost done cooking.”

Leon followed her in and the pair started chatting about their respective lives. They’d been friends for so long, and had dinners together so frequently, that there wasn’t much to do but follow the routine. By the time they sit down at the dining table with their dinners, Leon's caught up on all her new research (Sonia was working on her second book!) and he’d updated her on the ridiculous development of that bonus business he’d discovered.

“Speaking of, I don’t even know what official accounts on Pokégram are technically mine, which is pretty terrible.” Leon said, in between mouthfuls of the best curry in Galar.

Sonia laughed. “It’s a good thing that people were already hired to run those accounts! You barely use yours now.”

“I’ll have you know I posted a story today,” he replied, proud of this one point.

“Wait, wait, let me check it out, I haven’t been on my phone all day.” Sonia’s Rotom Phone flew out as she spoke, Pokégram already open. “You’re even posting selfies! Look at you, learning how to use social media like the kids do.” She sent the 100 emoji reaction, which made Leon’s own phone buzz.

He grumbled. “You make it sound like I’m ancient.”

“Well, it’s a skill you never had to learn.”

Leon sighed. Then, he said, “You’re right, I never did anything with social media until I stopped being managed.” He considered not mentioning it, but figured Sonia would bring up his weird coffee behaviour, and he might as well start this conversation himself. “I... have a question for you. About social media and friends and that sort of thing.”

Sonia raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, Raihan’s been messaging me recently and I don’t… know if I get it?” He pulled up the response to his story and showed her. “Plus the other day, he said you told him we were having coffee so I was confused about that too.”

She looked over his messages. “What don’t you get?”

“I guess, uh. Is this what friends send to each other normally?”

Sonia stared at him for a moment, and Leon could feel a bead of sweat start to form on his forehead from the scrutiny. “Leon. He’s flirting with you.”

It was Leon's turn to stare. He’d _hoped_ that was the case, but...

Sonia continued, when she saw Leon was getting lost in thought. “Do you want him to flirt with you? Is that why you’ve been so weird?”

“No! Well, yes it’s why I’ve been weird, and yes I want him to flirt with me and—” Leon snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he’d just said. He hadn’t even been able to admit it to himself, but here he was, saying it to Sonia.

She just laughed at him. “That’s what I thought. Sometimes I think I know you better than you do.” Leon huffed at that and shoved his last spoonful of curry into his mouth. “It’s so obvious you fancy him and he fancies you back. When I chatted with him, I said about the same thing. You two are ridiculous.”

Leon dropped his head into his arms, after he pushed away his now-empty plate of curry. “Sonia,” he wailed, “why are you so smart?”

She ruffled his hair as she laughed at him. “Someone’s got to have the brain cells around here.”

Leon looked up at her, probably looking extremely pitiful. “So what do you think I should do? I don’t know how to flirt!”

“Well, you can just... do what he’s doing. Mirroring is something that makes people feel more connected, even though that’s an unconscious psychological behaviour. You can use it to your advantage here until you figure it out yourself.”

“So, fake it till I make it.”

“Pretty much.”

That was how, an hour after Leon had left Sonia's (she had even made pudding for dessert – he was so glad Sonia was his best friend and liked to feed him), he was in his bed, naked, trying to take a picture of his own penis.

He didn’t feel sexy at all, and his dick reflected that. It was limp and sad and looked smaller than it was in all the pictures he had taken so far, which was definitely not what he wanted to send to Raihan. He didn’t realize taking dick pics could be so difficult. And he definitely wasn’t going to search the internet about how to take a better one.

He laughed as he flopped down onto his bed. Finally, Raihan had beaten him at something, and it was _taking dick pics._ If it wasn’t so ridiculous and embarrassing, he would tell the man. He thought back to the pictures he got from Raihan. Maybe if he studied them, he’d learn something?

He pulled them up, and was amazed at how gorgeous the other man was. Now that he’d given himself permission to really look at the photos, he was impressed. And, if the blood rushing to his crotch and the curling tendril of want in his stomach were any indication, then his awkward, blurted out words to Sonia were true – he very much wanted Raihan to flirt with him, and more.

He grasped himself, stroking himself experimentally. He mimed how Raihan was holding himself in that second picture, imagining how Raihan masturbated, how Raihan would stroke his own cock. And then, unbidden but not unwelcome, a mental image of Raihan stroking Leon's cock came to mind, and he thrust into his fist harder, groaning.

With his other hand, he flicked to the next image, the one of Raihan bent over and showing off his arse. He imagined sliding his dick between those cheeks, using Raihan’s body for his pleasure. He wondered how Raihan would react – he probably wouldn’t want to be beneath Leon in yet another thing. He probably would let Leon entertain himself, bring himself to the brink, and then turn the tables on him. He probably would press Leon into the desk and work him open with his tongue, adding fingers into his hole just slightly too quickly, and then sheath his entire length into Leon's tight pucker.

Leon groaned, his phone forgotten beside him, as he rubbed a finger at his entrance. He didn’t have any lube nearby and he was too far gone to try to get to it, so he had to settle for circling the muscle. He thought of Raihan licking stripes up his neck, hand around Leon's dick moving in time with his thrusts. But it was the thought of Raihan biting down on his neck when he came that did Leon in. He came with a strangled cry of Raihan’s name when he imagined those teeth breaking the skin on his neck, of Raihan filling him full of cum.

He lay on his bed, spent. Leon’s chest was splattered with his own seed, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He picked up his phone again, regretting that he probably wouldn’t get a good dick pic tonight.

But, he suddenly had an idea.

Before he thought better of it, he snapped a picture of his cum covered chest and sent it to Raihan. Then, he got up to clean himself up.

When he got back to his bed, his phone was vibrating and the screen showed that Raihan was calling him. Before Leon could pick it up though, the call got sent to voicemail. He checked his messages to see what he missed.

The first was a set of eyes emojis, then a bunch of drooling emojis. Then, a message that read, _can I join???_ And then another message that said, _wait who are you and what have you done with Leon_

His phone started buzzing in his hand again, with Raihan calling back. He picked up and tried to sound casual. “Hi.”

Raihan sounded breathless. “Hi yourself. What’s with the picture?!”

“I uh. Well. Sonia said you were flirting with me?”

There was an exhale. “I was. Am flirting. Why did you send me... that?”

“Well, Sonia said I should flirt back, and I could do what you were doing…” He paused, and then decided to tell Raihan about it. “But I had trouble taking a good picture of my dick, so then I looked at yours for reference, and then uh. Things sort of got out of control. So I took a picture of the result.”

Raihan made a strangled sound at the other end of the line, which made Leon a little bit concerned. “Okay. Okay. I’m just gonna... ugh.”

“Are you okay, Raihan?”

“Yeah I’m just unreasonably horny for you right now. Because you’re absolutely ridiculous and hot and sexy and,” Raihan made a sound that was suspiciously like a moan.

“Are you… jacking off to my voice?”

“No!”

Leon laughed. “Do you want to come over? We could talk about this in person.”

“…what the hell, yeah, sure. I’ll be there in half an hour.” Raihan hung up the call.

Leon leaned back into his bed. He didn’t expect any of this but maybe it would all to work out. He still needed to examine his feelings but there was something there. He definitely felt something when he thought of Raihan, something warm and fuzzy. But he didn’t want to think about explaining how his potential relationship started because of dick pics.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonia, to Raihan: you probably need to beat him over the head with it, you know how oblivious he can be  
> Raihan: got it, dick pics
> 
> Sonia: I’m having coffee with Leon, you want me to put out feelers for you?  
> Raihan: no I got this
> 
> Sonia: ah how cute, Leon is getting flustered by some innocent flirting from Raihan  
> Sonia, learning that she accidentally told Leon to send dick pics: THERE ARE ROTOMS IN YOUR PHONES


End file.
